In the construction sector, screws are put in place using an electric screwdriver. The electric screwdrivers are equipped with an adjustable torque coupler that ends the screwing operation once the torque reaction of the screw exceeds a set target value. Up until now, the user sets the target value on the basis of several attempts. Owing to the wide array of different screws and their properties, an automatic setting of the torque is only possible to a limited extent. Customers tend to reject screws that have been provided with visible markings on the head, especially if the screw heads are going to remain visible after the installation.